


Facoola Island

by Too_Many_Fandoms12



Category: Other - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Many_Fandoms12/pseuds/Too_Many_Fandoms12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written in April 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facoola Island

There once was a pirate named Facoola who had a chest full of goods. He didn't trust anybody with his treasure because it was the most heavenly bounty he had captured. So he sailed the seven seas to find a place to hide his bounty. When he finally sailed to the Caribbean he found the perfect island. It was a deserted island full of traps that could stop anybody from getting to his treasure except for Facoola because he was smarter than the others. Facoola waited until the next day and then set of for the island. Because he didn't have a map he would make it along the way. He took a knapsack and filled it with food, water, a rope, a blanket, some cloth, a pocket knife, a pencil, eraser, and a piece of paper. In another knapsack he put his bounty in there.

He sets off into the island. He walked 50 paces straight and then he came to his first obstacle. It was quicksand the size of a baby elephant. Facoola was smart though. He took a stick and poked the ground to see if the stick would sink and it did. Facoola then took the stick and dragged it to the quicksand’s edge until it stopped. After passing the quicksand, Facoola drew that on the map and then kept going. He walked another 100 paces before getting to the patches of poison ivy. Facoola saw an oak tree near by and scaled it. When he was at the top he looked around and saw that the poison ivy patches was shaped like a circle and all he had to do was walk at the edge of the poison ivy and then he'll pass it. He then climbed down the tree and started walking around the poison ivy. When he finally passed the poison ivy he drew it on the map. He took a sharp turn to the right and then to the left and came by a gigantic canyon. At the bottom was rushing rapids. Facoola couldn't walk around this he took out his rope and made a knot and swung the rope so it looped around a sturdy tree. Testing it out, Facoola moved back and then ran forward to the edge and then jumped. He swung across the canyon and landed on the other side. Facoola untied the loop from the tree and placed it back in his knapsack. He then took out his map and pencil and drew the canyon and the tree nearby on it. Facoola looks around and sees a dark and dense forest just across the canyon so he drew that too. Once he finished drawing on his map, he walks 30 paces before taking a right and then a left. He walked another 70 paces and then all of a sudden he fell through a hole. He was going to yell out a curse word but thought better of it. If an animal heard he would be as good as dead. Facoola tried scaling the pit but failed miserably. He stopped and tried to remember if there was a tree or rock his rope could loop around. Then it hit him! There was a rock, if he remembered correctly, 2 paces south of him. Facoola turned around and took his rope out of his knapsack and made a loop form the rope and threw it. When he was sure it was on the ground he pulled the rope lightly. It hooked around the rock and Facoola climbed up the pit. Once he was out of the pit, Facoola wiped the dirt off him and checked his supplies. Everything was where it should be so he unhooked his rope and placed it back in his knapsack. He then took out his map and drew the trap pit on and beside it he wrote “CAREFUL” in big, bold letters. Placing his map back in his knapsack he surveys the surroundings. He noticed that the sky was starting to darken so he quickly looked for some leaves and sticks and used those to cover the pit. 

He walked away from the pit to find shelter. He was starting to become tired and he couldn’t see much so he scaled a tree nearby and had a light sleep to rest. He woke up when it was early morning to find a snake on his belly. Facoola’s eyes widen slightly but then he swiftly pulled out his pocket knife and grabbed the snake and slit its throat. He notices that this snake wasn’t venomous so he wraps the cloth around the snake and places it at the bottom of the knapsack with the rest of his supplies. He climbs down from the tree and keeps walking straight. He then sees a cavern full of spiky rocks. The rocks have groves in them so he hitches the 2 knapsacks higher on his shoulders and grabs the first grove and pulls himself up and starts climbing. He climbs the spiky rocks with ease. After climbing for 30 minutes he hopes off and wipes his sweat from his forehead and takes out his water and drinks 1 mouthful and he eats a piece of his bread and keeps walking. He passes through a clearing that would be perfect for a campsite so he takes his map and pencil out and quickly draws the cavern of spiky rocks and the campsite on. Once he’s done he places the map and pencil back in his knapsack and keeps walking. Facoola walks 100 paces and then he meets a scary sight. The scary sight was a pit the size of a bookshelf full of snakes. All these different type of snakes with all different sizes wiggling around made the hairs on the back of his neck stand stick straight. Facoola could either walk around the pit or swing across it and possibly get bitten. He chose to swing across. He hooked the rope around the tree. He stepped back and then ran at full speed and jumped. He was passing the pit when a snake bounced up and almost bit his ankle. Thankfully Facoola lifted his legs in time or else he would have been bitten. He kept looking back at the pit though so when he turned around he face and body planted the tree. He slid down the tree slowly and then he fell back onto the ground and groaned. He stayed on the ground groaning and cursing for a good 5 minutes. When he was done he got up and checked the 2 knapsacks to see if everything was there. Everything was so Facoola packed up his rope and took out his map and pencil to draw in the pit of snakes with the tree. Once he was done he took out the rest of the bread and ate it. Then he got up and looked up to the sky. The sun was at the highest point in the sky and was shinning very brightly. Facoola figured that it was either noon or close to it. He started walking again. He kept walking and anticipating the next obstacle but when he didn’t see it Facoola got suspicious and curious. He kept walking and he didn’t even notice the rusty, mechanical jaws that were 6 paces in front of him until he was 3 paces to stepping onto it and cutting off his foot when the sun glinted off the metal. Facoola wasn’t expecting that so when the sun glinted off the metal he jumped back. That gave him quite a fright. He slowly and cautiously stepped closer with a stick in one hand and a knife in the other. When he saw what it was his face showed a large amount of horror on it. They were mechanical jaws that he could’ve stepped on and chopped his foot off! He used the stick and pushed the button and the jaws snapped tight around it. Facoola took out his map and drew the mechanical jaws on it with the word “CAREFUL” in big, bold letters. He carefully fixed the jaws and took the stick out of it and then kept walking. 

He walked 45 paces and then came to an area full of fruits and animals. Facoola saw a fawn and threw his knife at its neck. Bulls-eye. The mother deer saw and then ran away. So did all the other animals. Facoola set up a fire and lit it. Then he took his snake and skinned it. He then cooked it, shish kabob style. Once the meat was cooked he ate it with some water. He dosed the fire and then got up and started picking some fruit. He picked a few blueberries, strawberries, raspberries, and blackberries. Facoola wrapped the cloth around the fruit and placed it back in his knapsack for later. He walked back to the fawn. It wasn’t that big so he’ll just drape it around his neck. Facoola took out his map and drew the clearing on and then placed it back in the knapsack. He hitched the 2 knapsacks higher on his shoulders and then grabbed the fawn and draped it around his neck. Facoola looked up to the sky and saw it was darkening so he took a left and then saw a huge oak tree. It was at least 25 feet in height. Because Facoola couldn’t climb with the fawn draped over his neck, he took the fawn off his neck and then took the rope out of his knapsack. He then tied one end of the rope around the fawn and then threw the other end over the first branch. Facoola grabbed the other end and started pulling. When the fawn was safely in the tree, Facoola climbed up to where the fawn was and grabbed the blanket out of his knapsack and placed it around himself and fell asleep. When he woke up the next day it was morning and Facoola wanted to see the whole island by birds eye view. He started climbing and then once he was at the top he was everything. He saw that there was a fire-breathing dragon living near the quicksand he passed. When he passed the camping area there was a huge bird behind the trees. Facoola quickly drew those things and more and then climbed down the tree to grab his knapsacks and the fawn. He grabbed the rope and gently lowered the fawn to the ground. Then Facoola climbed down the tree, untied the rope from the fawn, placed it back in the knapsack, and grabbed the map and pencil out. He drew the tree on the map and then placed it back. Facoola grabbed the fawn and draped it around his neck. He then started walking around the tree. He walked 20 paces and then next to a palm tree and then everything turned upside down. Then he realized he was upside down and that his knapsacks and the fawn were on the ground beneath him. Facoola had a scowl on his face when he untied the knot and fell on the ground. He got up wiped the dirt off him and then made the loop again and placed it back. He took out his map and drew a palm tree with a rope next to it and then wrote beside it “CAREFUL” in big, bold letters. Facoola placed his map back and then hitched his 2 knapsacks on his shoulders. Then he draped the fawn around his neck. He was about to start walking again when he heard squawking. Facoola hid behind the palm tree and looked. It was those killer birds he saw before! Then Facoola got a brilliant idea and placed it in motion. He hid behind those trees and cut the fawn so blood flowed out of the cut and then the killer birds came over and started eating the fawn and then Facoola stealthily ran towards a clearing surrounded by trees.

When Facoola emerged from the trees and into the clearing, he knew instantly that this were he would bury his treasure. He dug a whole in the middle of the clearing and opened his treasure knapsack. Inside were… rubies, diamonds, emeralds, amethysts, and sapphires. Silver and gold crowns, necklaces, bracelets and hair pins were in there too. Some of the jewels were cut and others weren’t. The jewels were the size of a fist! This was the biggest bounty Facoola every captured. He placed them gently in the hole and when they were all in he buried his treasure. Facoola became too attached to his treasure. He took out his map and drew on the clearing that was surrounded by trees were his treasure was buried. After marking his treasure’s location on the map he named this island Facoola Island. He said good bye and left. He used the map and went back to his ship and sailed off. To this day no one has found Facoola’s treasure or his map.


End file.
